Shiroko the new country (fyi its not real)
by Mizukiyoru Shiroko
Summary: Italy and Germany found a mysterious child read to find out more . Sorry for bad Summary Second hetalia fanfic Rated M for cursing and maybe lemon in late chapters. The pic used for this story is a random drawing of the child from the story.Might make fanfics using Shiroko and Aoi in some other Hetalia fanfic. Oneshot,rated M for cursing (Re uploading from old account)


Shiroko the new country (and of course its not real)

Second hetalia fanfic Rated M for cursing and maybe lemon in late chapters

Germany's POV

*ring**ring*...*ring*.I reach for the phone already know who had called I sigh and pick it up. " What is it this time round Italy ? Did your shoe lace come lose again?or someone is picking on you?"

"Vee~ Doitsu!...my shoe lace came lose again and I found a child veee~"Italy answered my question. My eyes widen at the word child .

"What child? Italy where are you ?" I asked.

"EEK!AHHHH! Don't shot me."Italy screech. A gun shot can be heard from the background. I assuming Italy is at Switzerland again as he is the only one that would shot Italy. Sighing again I quickly ran to Switzerland to find the child and Italy.

Italy's POV

"Vee~ should be safe here" I said and look down at the child who was gripping on my hand tightly tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. Switzerland still shouting and running around trying to find me. I felt someone suddenly tap my shoulder "EEKK! don't shot me." my shouting scare the child causing him to cry. He let go of my hand and cried more rolling on the ground I even though being older than the child I also started to cry and roll on the ground while saying " Don't shot me..don't shot me."

Germany's POV

A big water droplet appeared on my head while I look at Italy and the child that are rolling on the floor crying. Feeling irked from all the noise I shouted " Italy stop crying for gott sake, its Germany"Italy stop rolling and wailing on the ground looking up with some tears in his eyes,he jump up and hug me tightly " Doitsu! I thought it was Switzerland, I'm happy your here...my shoe lace doitsu." Sighing I bend down and help Italy tie his shoe lace, " so this is the child you mention when your on the phone?" I asked and placed a hand on the child shoulder after tying Italy's shoe lace. Italy nodded " yeah I don't know where he came from I was randomly walking around and somehow ended up somewhere at Romania and the kid just appeared and follow me."

"Hmm...weird well anyway we have to bring the kid back to where he appeared from."

The child's POV

Hearing that I cried more and run to Italy's leg and hugs his leg tightly. Italy tried to get me off his leg but I hung onto him for my dear life.

Italy's POV

"Veee~ Doitsu seems like the child doesn't want to go home, he doesn't want to let go." I said still trying to get the child to let go of my leg. "How about we bring him home ? After dinner then we decide what to do with him ? Ve~" I suggest. (seems like the most mature and sensible thing Italy have ever said XD)

Switzerland POV

"Found you guys! eh? Doitsu why are you here and ...who is he?"Switzerland asked panting from all the running.

The child's POV

Seeing Switzerland I quickly let go of itay's leg and ran to hide behind Germany. Instinct telling me that he is stronger than Italy.

Germany's POV

"oh Switzerland have you seen this kid before?" I asked and move out of the way so Switzerland can see the child.

Switzerland POV

"umm..no but I can asked around or you could call for a world meeting and ask all nation if they know him." Germany nodded in agreement. " ok see you later at the world meeting and help me inform the others." Germany said.

Child POV

Germany lift me up and carry me as soon as he finish talking with Switzerland. " ok lets go home and have dinner." "Veee~ PASTA!~."While Germany carry me and Italy follow him back to his house, I got bored and started to tug at Germany's hair where it is not slick up. Giggling and pulling Germany's hair.

No one's POV

After a while, we reached Germany's house whose door was open and loud music could be heard playing loudly from inside. Germany place the child on the ground, an dark aura emit from him (not really Germany like just imagine the aura is Russia's aura ) Germany stormed into his house very pissed off , shouting ,cursing and many loud clanging could be heard from inside the house. Italy using one hand to cover one of his ear the other to cover the child ear hoping he won't hear the very scary and angry Germany. After a while Germany poke his head out of the door and said " you guys can come in now, France is preparing dinner and he is making pasta as and apology." Italy pick the child up and went into the house while grinning and saying " Yay France Ni-san's PASTA~."

Italy went into the living room and placed the child on the sofa after that he skip to the kitchen where France was cooking. Germany was on the phone,phoning all the nations to inform them of the sudden world meeting. Prussia and Spain walked into the living room to see the child floating in the air, hands soaked in the spilled wine from the ground, and on the ground was a pentagram. Both of them were shock at the sight, Prussia shouted " Hey west why is there a child floating in the living room and hands soaked in spilled wine ?" Germany ignored his bruder and made his last few call to the remaining few nations. "Germany...why is there a flying niño in the living room?"Spain asked. Germany finish his last few call and shouted "you guys are probably drunk from all the beer and wine, if there is spilled wine clean it up then." "Bruder im being serious here there is a floating kid in the living room come here."said Prussia again. Feeling irritated Germany went to the living room and saw the floating child he shouted " France, Italy come here now." Both France and Italy came out from the kitchen to the living room still wearing aprons. They all were all shocked at the sight they were seeing. "someone call that tea loving idiot here."France said. They all stood rooted to the ground looking floating kid then suddenly a white light surround the child after he said a few incoherent words. "Vee~ pretty light."Italy walks nearer to the floating child but accidentally slip and fall on the spilled wine and same time distort the wine drawn pentagram. The light disappear and the kid stop floating, he fell onto Italy who was in a half seating and lying down position rubbing the back of his head. "Vee~ I fell...my head hurts." He look at the kid that had fell from above onto his stomach, " Doitsu the child is asleep." he stood up and carried to child and bring it to Germany who was thinking 'was the hell just happen.'

Germany took the child from the arms of Italy still thinking, until the loud rumbling of Italy's stomach disrupt his thoughts. " Veee~ lets eat dinner is ready."Italy went to the kitchen and had already sat down in front of the dinning table a mountain of pasta in front of him. Spain and Prussia still puzzled from the earlier event also got hungry and joined Italy at the dinning table. France took out his handphone pondering if he should call England or not since he will see him later at the world meeting. After pondering a while, France decided to send a short text to England 'Weird child that was brought back by Italy and Germany seem to be able to use magick.'once he send the text he went to the kitchen to have dinner. Germany went up to his room and place the child on his bed and cover him up with the blanket after he washed the wine off the child's hand. He later went down and join the others for dinner.

Child's POV

-time skip to world meeting-

I was being carried by Italy we were heading to the conference room, glancing up I saw his curl and got curious. I reach for the curl and tug it. His legs buckled and he fell onto the floor on his knees though was able to protect me from any harm. I continue tugging not knowing that I shouldn't be doing this. Germany,France,Prussia and Spain all turn around to see a blushing and panting Italy on the floor hugging the me. While I continued pulling the curl a cute innocent grin on my face,the group of nations know very well that the curl shouldn't be pulled. Spain knew it from Romano, Germany knew it when Italy went to sleep with Romano and got their curl tangled. Prussia it heard from Germany and France knew it since Italy was his little brother. Italy moaned and cried a little"Doitsu..tasukete..." The other nations all blushed at the sight of the Italian. Germany sighed and pick me up and help italy up with one hand. Having nothing to pull at I started to cry, Germany took a piece of candy out of his pocket and gave it to and the rest just continue walking towards the conference room. First to greet them was a pissed off Englishman arguing with an American mouth stuff with burger. Doitsu went to his sit and cleared his throat still carrying me with one hand. Everyone stop their actions at once and went to sit at their designated sit, though Denmark burst out laughing when he saw Germany carrying me in his hands and is smiling and munching on the candy. " hahaha someone pass me the camera hahaha need to take a picture of this." Denmark said between his was not affected by denmark words said " ok is everyone here ?" England look around in case Sealand had manage to sneak in here again.

"I think someone is missing from here." said Russia while sitting on sitting across Russia said "umm..russia your sitting on Canada."

" Ehh? Really."russia said and got off his seat to see a pass out Canada. "oh really the nice invisible chair is here."he sigh then said " ok we are all gathered here today as Italy had found this child wondering near Romania when he got lost and somehow ended up there, the kid seem to be able to perform magic like the Magic trio."Romania, England and Norway sat up straight at their seat at the mention of the Magic Trio. " Really ? Is there prove that he is able to perform magic like us ?' ask Norway.

France and the others that witness the scene nodded their head. " But its odd,is he a new nation?or just a kid that got lost and was wondering around, it's a rather odd time for a new nation to appear out of no where." England said. "hmm...i never seen this kid before, there is a possibility that he is a nation, why no ask him?" Romania said. Everyone at the conference turn and stared at me except Greece who is fast asleep. I just look back at the rest with my big innocent eyes,though not clueless at what they were talking about, I did not speak to anyone since I was afraid that they will try to take me away like they did with my mom, since then I don't trust anyone. But now this people seem trustworthy since they had not harm me but protect me. 'Should I trust them and speak ? Mom told me not to tell anyone who I really am...but they seem nice..i don't know...mom..help me..'I grip the pendent that was left behind by my mother tightly.

Suddenly a bright light shone from the pendent,the light covered the whole room then slowly fade away. England was the first to notice someone extra in the room or to be exact came out of the pendent was brimming with magic. On the table stood a woman but it was hazy, the woman said " Everyone in this conference room if you are seeing this that means my son the personification of Shiroko the lost and now going be new found nation have found you guys, I would like these selected few to be taking care of him alone, now I will transport this few peoples conscious temporarily to somewhere else, I would like to talk to you."Soon another bright light shone from the woman and several nations fell unconscious.

At the other place stood the woman, I stood beside her, Germany, Italy,Prussia,Romano,France,England,Russia,China,Russia,Romania,Norway,America and Spain. The selected nations stood shocked that they were chosen and where they are. " As you see you are the few nations that I trust will protect and raise my dear Shiroko. His name is Tsukiyoru Yuki and now Shiroko is located at the North sea, though he seem to have wander off quiet far from the land." she said and patted my head. " Yuki please stay here while I talk to them ok?" I just nodded in response. She brought the selected nations where what she was saying was out of my ear-shot.

" As you see the current things you are seeing are recorded some time ago, I sealed this into the pendent I gave to him, he knows im already gone but he dosen't want to admit it and he doesn't trust anyone easily. I chose the few of you as you are trustworthy enough, Yuki had already warmed up to Germany and Italy plus Romano,Italy,Germany and Prussia carries the blood of my own protectors Rome and Germania, if he didn't he wouldn't even be following you. I choose England,Romania and Norway as they were known as the Magic trio and they would be a great help to Yuki."She said. Then suddenly a 3D diagram of Shiroko appeared, "This is Shiroko, our nation is very old and only a few nation know about Shiroko, for serveral decades ago when I was dying, I cast a strong spell to protect the land from being found and harm and the spell I cast had weakened over time and broke,once the spell broke Yuki is awaken from the spell I cast on him and is now wandering reason why I protected the land as I was about to die as everyone is after Yuki he is different and very blood of Germania and Romania's ancestor ( lets just imagine there was someone else before the current Romania) flows in him since the ancient times."

Romania, Prussia and Germany eye widen as they hear their ancestor name. " so if my ancestor blood where to flow in both you and him that means he is...a vampire...like me?" The woman nodded already fading away " I don't have much time left, please just promise me that you guys will protect him and always be there for him."She finish her last sentence before she start to fade away more, smiling even though in tears. When she started to fade away I ran towards her crying " Mommy don't leave me alone...i don't like to be alone..." I tried to hug her leg but she had already faded till her head one last glance at me and a smile she said "Stay well my precious one..."Then zap they were return to the conference room.

Meanwhile, Nations not selected POV

Meanwhile at the conference room where the not selected one were at. The conscious nations were all surprised by whatever happen just nordics are poking at Norway's body,a few other nations doing the same to the unconscious nations, wondering had happened to them.

Suddenly all the unconscious nations jolt up from their position all in tears. The other nations look them questioningly and surprised that even the always cold Norway and the strict Germany are crying. I sat on Germany's lap still a while of the waterworks, Germany with red eyes stood up while carrying me said " ok conference finish, sorry for all the trouble may the selected ones stay behinf." All the nations left except the selected ones.

"Oh mon dieu...pauvre enfant." France said while hugging me. " Bloody frog let go of the kid..."England said while sniffling. I just cling onto France crying when Germany pass me to him and left for the restroom. After a while, Germany returned and most of the remaining nation had all dried their tears. Suddenly the door opened and another Yuki look alike showed up, "Idiot, don't go off running on your own." He shouted, face as red as a tomato. He crawled up France leg trying to reach the nations (including Prussia, he will always be a nation in my heart)in the room look at the new little guy that interrupted the "meeting" that was on. "Brother...?" I look up from hugging France.

"Yup it's your dear older brother, now lets go home,mom might have come home when we are not there." the kid say. "Mom...mom...she is gone..." I whimpered and resumed crying again. His eyes widen then he turned around to look at all of us, "Who tell him that?I'm gonna kill the person that told him the truth."Out of anger my brother accidentally spoke the truth. "The truth...?brother...you lied to me...?" I cried and jump off France lap and ran away. (Weird and hard to picture XD) "Tchh...idiot don't run off what if some scary nation come and capture you for example that weird long blond haired guy?" My brother said. I stop in the midst of running out of the door and walk back to where my brother is. Germany came and pick me and my brother up. "Hey let go of me, you muscle dude I can walk myself." My brother thrashed around. Germany then place us on the middle of the table. "Ve~ twins like me and Romano." Italy commented. My brother sat on the table with his arm folded and looking pissed off (Picture a angry chibi Romano), "Ok here everyone look."Germany said and a black board appeared behind him. He turned around and wrote with a chalk,

Monday: America and Canada

Tuesday: China and Russia

Wednesday: England and France

Thursday:Italy and Romano

Friday:Germany and Prussia

Saturday:Romania and Spain

Sunday:Norway and anyone who is free

"This will be the timetable of taking care of the twins."Said Germany after he finish writing. "There will be no change to the current arrangements. If no questions this meeting ends now." Since it was a Wednesday it was England and France turn to bring us home.

At the hotel where France and England are staying. Still Shiroko's POV

"Hey frog I'm taking Shiroko you take Aoi."England said as pick me up. "Non non Angleterre, I'm taking Shiroko." France said and whisk me out of England arms. "I don't want you to hurt my cute little Shiroko, I don't think Germany should allow you to take care of them, look what happen to America." France said sighing and shaking his head in sympathy. "Hey frog I did take care of America well." England snapped back. "I'M HEROOOO~" America shouted before crashing into France and England's room. "Did anyone call the HERO ?" Both France and England face palmed, "No one did America get back to your own room."England said while pushing America out of their shared room. "NO I'M THE HERO." America said while he stuffed a burger that he magically whipped out of no where into his mouth. England sighed and shouted out, "CANADA BRING YOU BROTHER BACK"

After a while Canada came down with Kumajiro on his back, he wheeze out "Sorry England about America,Now come with me you idiot!"

"Eh?Canammm...-gulp- no I want to -bite- stamm here -swallow-."America whined. "No America we are disturbing them." Canada reasoned.

Through all this commotion they suddenly heard laughter. They all turn and look at me who was laughing. "See Shiroko dosen't think we are a bother, he likes me." America said as he push pass England and came towards me trying to hug me. "Amérique don't you dare come near me and Shiroko with your bad food." Said France who moved at far end of the room to avoid America.

"PEOPLE!Please go back to your own bloody room.I want to sleep." a sleepy and angry Aoi shouted that shout, America and Canada went back to their room and England had no choice but to share his bed with Aoi while France and I cuddled on the bed.

20 Years Later (They look like the pic of the story.)

Both Shiroko and Aoi are all grown up as Nations. Shiroko grow up and has slight strictness and neatness of a German, expert in flirting like Italy,Romano and France, a great black and white magic user like England, Romania and Norway, Aoi was also a great magic user and with the old Magic Trio they form a new and more powerful group now known as Magic Quintet. Shiroko has also became a great gourmet and has a lover, grow up to be similar to Shiroko, his lover, Romania, but not strict like Germany he follow more of Prussia.

The and Aoi the new found nations leave happily ever after with their lover till the end of the world.

I was planning to discountinue this fanfic but oh well imma end this in a stupid and random way.A hard story to write if I was trying to keep this short, but I have other fanfic which is much easier to write since this fanfic is easier to imagine, there are more of the story but maybe I would write another fanfic but with the use of Shiroko and Aoi. Thxn for reading and sorry for sucky english, I have a new FrUk fanfic please read, it is called New Love?

Shiroko the new country (and of course its not real)

Second hetalia fanfic Rated M for cursing and maybe lemon in late chapters

Germany's POV

*ring**ring*...*ring*.I reach for the phone already know who had called I sigh and pick it up. " What is it this time round Italy ? Did your shoe lace come lose again?or someone is picking on you?"

"Vee~ Doitsu!...my shoe lace came lose again and I found a child veee~"Italy answered my question. My eyes widen at the word child .

"What child? Italy where are you ?" I asked.

"EEK!AHHHH! Don't shot me."Italy screech. A gun shot can be heard from the background. I assuming Italy is at Switzerland again as he is the only one that would shot Italy. Sighing again I quickly ran to Switzerland to find the child and Italy.

Italy's POV

"Vee~ should be safe here" I said and look down at the child who was gripping on my hand tightly tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. Switzerland still shouting and running around trying to find me. I felt someone suddenly tap my shoulder "EEKK! don't shot me." my shouting scare the child causing him to cry. He let go of my hand and cried more rolling on the ground I even though being older than the child I also started to cry and roll on the ground while saying " Don't shot me..don't shot me."

Germany's POV

A big water droplet appeared on my head while I look at Italy and the child that are rolling on the floor crying. Feeling irked from all the noise I shouted " Italy stop crying for gott sake, its Germany"Italy stop rolling and wailing on the ground looking up with some tears in his eyes,he jump up and hug me tightly " Doitsu! I thought it was Switzerland, I'm happy your here...my shoe lace doitsu." Sighing I bend down and help Italy tie his shoe lace, " so this is the child you mention when your on the phone?" I asked and placed a hand on the child shoulder after tying Italy's shoe lace. Italy nodded " yeah I don't know where he came from I was randomly walking around and somehow ended up somewhere at Romania and the kid just appeared and follow me."

"Hmm...weird well anyway we have to bring the kid back to where he appeared from."

The child's POV

Hearing that I cried more and run to Italy's leg and hugs his leg tightly. Italy tried to get me off his leg but I hung onto him for my dear life.

Italy's POV

"Veee~ Doitsu seems like the child doesn't want to go home, he doesn't want to let go." I said still trying to get the child to let go of my leg. "How about we bring him home ? After dinner then we decide what to do with him ? Ve~" I suggest. (seems like the most mature and sensible thing Italy have ever said XD)

Switzerland POV

"Found you guys! eh? Doitsu why are you here and ...who is he?"Switzerland asked panting from all the running.

The child's POV

Seeing Switzerland I quickly let go of itay's leg and ran to hide behind Germany. Instinct telling me that he is stronger than Italy.

Germany's POV

"oh Switzerland have you seen this kid before?" I asked and move out of the way so Switzerland can see the child.

Switzerland POV

"umm..no but I can asked around or you could call for a world meeting and ask all nation if they know him." Germany nodded in agreement. " ok see you later at the world meeting and help me inform the others." Germany said.

Child POV

Germany lift me up and carry me as soon as he finish talking with Switzerland. " ok lets go home and have dinner." "Veee~ PASTA!~."While Germany carry me and Italy follow him back to his house, I got bored and started to tug at Germany's hair where it is not slick up. Giggling and pulling Germany's hair.

No one's POV

After a while, we reached Germany's house whose door was open and loud music could be heard playing loudly from inside. Germany place the child on the ground, an dark aura emit from him (not really Germany like just imagine the aura is Russia's aura ) Germany stormed into his house very pissed off , shouting ,cursing and many loud clanging could be heard from inside the house. Italy using one hand to cover one of his ear the other to cover the child ear hoping he won't hear the very scary and angry Germany. After a while Germany poke his head out of the door and said " you guys can come in now, France is preparing dinner and he is making pasta as and apology." Italy pick the child up and went into the house while grinning and saying " Yay France Ni-san's PASTA~."

Italy went into the living room and placed the child on the sofa after that he skip to the kitchen where France was cooking. Germany was on the phone,phoning all the nations to inform them of the sudden world meeting. Prussia and Spain walked into the living room to see the child floating in the air, hands soaked in the spilled wine from the ground, and on the ground was a pentagram. Both of them were shock at the sight, Prussia shouted " Hey west why is there a child floating in the living room and hands soaked in spilled wine ?" Germany ignored his bruder and made his last few call to the remaining few nations. "Germany...why is there a flying niño in the living room?"Spain asked. Germany finish his last few call and shouted "you guys are probably drunk from all the beer and wine, if there is spilled wine clean it up then." "Bruder im being serious here there is a floating kid in the living room come here."said Prussia again. Feeling irritated Germany went to the living room and saw the floating child he shouted " France, Italy come here now." Both France and Italy came out from the kitchen to the living room still wearing aprons. They all were all shocked at the sight they were seeing. "someone call that tea loving idiot here."France said. They all stood rooted to the ground looking floating kid then suddenly a white light surround the child after he said a few incoherent words. "Vee~ pretty light."Italy walks nearer to the floating child but accidentally slip and fall on the spilled wine and same time distort the wine drawn pentagram. The light disappear and the kid stop floating, he fell onto Italy who was in a half seating and lying down position rubbing the back of his head. "Vee~ I fell...my head hurts." He look at the kid that had fell from above onto his stomach, " Doitsu the child is asleep." he stood up and carried to child and bring it to Germany who was thinking 'was the hell just happen.'

Germany took the child from the arms of Italy still thinking, until the loud rumbling of Italy's stomach disrupt his thoughts. " Veee~ lets eat dinner is ready."Italy went to the kitchen and had already sat down in front of the dinning table a mountain of pasta in front of him. Spain and Prussia still puzzled from the earlier event also got hungry and joined Italy at the dinning table. France took out his handphone pondering if he should call England or not since he will see him later at the world meeting. After pondering a while, France decided to send a short text to England 'Weird child that was brought back by Italy and Germany seem to be able to use magick.'once he send the text he went to the kitchen to have dinner. Germany went up to his room and place the child on his bed and cover him up with the blanket after he washed the wine off the child's hand. He later went down and join the others for dinner.

Child's POV

-time skip to world meeting-

I was being carried by Italy we were heading to the conference room, glancing up I saw his curl and got curious. I reach for the curl and tug it. His legs buckled and he fell onto the floor on his knees though was able to protect me from any harm. I continue tugging not knowing that I shouldn't be doing this. Germany,France,Prussia and Spain all turn around to see a blushing and panting Italy on the floor hugging the me. While I continued pulling the curl a cute innocent grin on my face,the group of nations know very well that the curl shouldn't be pulled. Spain knew it from Romano, Germany knew it when Italy went to sleep with Romano and got their curl tangled. Prussia it heard from Germany and France knew it since Italy was his little brother. Italy moaned and cried a little"Doitsu..tasukete..." The other nations all blushed at the sight of the Italian. Germany sighed and pick me up and help italy up with one hand. Having nothing to pull at I started to cry, Germany took a piece of candy out of his pocket and gave it to and the rest just continue walking towards the conference room. First to greet them was a pissed off Englishman arguing with an American mouth stuff with burger. Doitsu went to his sit and cleared his throat still carrying me with one hand. Everyone stop their actions at once and went to sit at their designated sit, though Denmark burst out laughing when he saw Germany carrying me in his hands and is smiling and munching on the candy. " hahaha someone pass me the camera hahaha need to take a picture of this." Denmark said between his was not affected by denmark words said " ok is everyone here ?" England look around in case Sealand had manage to sneak in here again.

"I think someone is missing from here." said Russia while sitting on sitting across Russia said "umm..russia your sitting on Canada."

" Ehh? Really."russia said and got off his seat to see a pass out Canada. "oh really the nice invisible chair is here."he sigh then said " ok we are all gathered here today as Italy had found this child wondering near Romania when he got lost and somehow ended up there, the kid seem to be able to perform magic like the Magic trio."Romania, England and Norway sat up straight at their seat at the mention of the Magic Trio. " Really ? Is there prove that he is able to perform magic like us ?' ask Norway.

France and the others that witness the scene nodded their head. " But its odd,is he a new nation?or just a kid that got lost and was wondering around, it's a rather odd time for a new nation to appear out of no where." England said. "hmm...i never seen this kid before, there is a possibility that he is a nation, why no ask him?" Romania said. Everyone at the conference turn and stared at me except Greece who is fast asleep. I just look back at the rest with my big innocent eyes,though not clueless at what they were talking about, I did not speak to anyone since I was afraid that they will try to take me away like they did with my mom, since then I don't trust anyone. But now this people seem trustworthy since they had not harm me but protect me. 'Should I trust them and speak ? Mom told me not to tell anyone who I really am...but they seem nice..i don't know...mom..help me..'I grip the pendent that was left behind by my mother tightly.

Suddenly a bright light shone from the pendent,the light covered the whole room then slowly fade away. England was the first to notice someone extra in the room or to be exact came out of the pendent was brimming with magic. On the table stood a woman but it was hazy, the woman said " Everyone in this conference room if you are seeing this that means my son the personification of Shiroko the lost and now going be new found nation have found you guys, I would like these selected few to be taking care of him alone, now I will transport this few peoples conscious temporarily to somewhere else, I would like to talk to you."Soon another bright light shone from the woman and several nations fell unconscious.

At the other place stood the woman, I stood beside her, Germany, Italy,Prussia,Romano,France,England,Russia,China,Russia,Romania,Norway,America and Spain. The selected nations stood shocked that they were chosen and where they are. " As you see you are the few nations that I trust will protect and raise my dear Shiroko. His name is Tsukiyoru Yuki and now Shiroko is located at the North sea, though he seem to have wander off quiet far from the land." she said and patted my head. " Yuki please stay here while I talk to them ok?" I just nodded in response. She brought the selected nations where what she was saying was out of my ear-shot.

" As you see the current things you are seeing are recorded some time ago, I sealed this into the pendent I gave to him, he knows im already gone but he dosen't want to admit it and he doesn't trust anyone easily. I chose the few of you as you are trustworthy enough, Yuki had already warmed up to Germany and Italy plus Romano,Italy,Germany and Prussia carries the blood of my own protectors Rome and Germania, if he didn't he wouldn't even be following you. I choose England,Romania and Norway as they were known as the Magic trio and they would be a great help to Yuki."She said. Then suddenly a 3D diagram of Shiroko appeared, "This is Shiroko, our nation is very old and only a few nation know about Shiroko, for serveral decades ago when I was dying, I cast a strong spell to protect the land from being found and harm and the spell I cast had weakened over time and broke,once the spell broke Yuki is awaken from the spell I cast on him and is now wandering reason why I protected the land as I was about to die as everyone is after Yuki he is different and very blood of Germania and Romania's ancestor ( lets just imagine there was someone else before the current Romania) flows in him since the ancient times."

Romania, Prussia and Germany eye widen as they hear their ancestor name. " so if my ancestor blood where to flow in both you and him that means he is...a vampire...like me?" The woman nodded already fading away " I don't have much time left, please just promise me that you guys will protect him and always be there for him."She finish her last sentence before she start to fade away more, smiling even though in tears. When she started to fade away I ran towards her crying " Mommy don't leave me alone...i don't like to be alone..." I tried to hug her leg but she had already faded till her head one last glance at me and a smile she said "Stay well my precious one..."Then zap they were return to the conference room.

Meanwhile, Nations not selected POV

Meanwhile at the conference room where the not selected one were at. The conscious nations were all surprised by whatever happen just nordics are poking at Norway's body,a few other nations doing the same to the unconscious nations, wondering had happened to them.

Suddenly all the unconscious nations jolt up from their position all in tears. The other nations look them questioningly and surprised that even the always cold Norway and the strict Germany are crying. I sat on Germany's lap still a while of the waterworks, Germany with red eyes stood up while carrying me said " ok conference finish, sorry for all the trouble may the selected ones stay behinf." All the nations left except the selected ones.

"Oh mon dieu...pauvre enfant." France said while hugging me. " Bloody frog let go of the kid..."England said while sniffling. I just cling onto France crying when Germany pass me to him and left for the restroom. After a while, Germany returned and most of the remaining nation had all dried their tears. Suddenly the door opened and another Yuki look alike showed up, "Idiot, don't go off running on your own." He shouted, face as red as a tomato. He crawled up France leg trying to reach the nations (including Prussia, he will always be a nation in my heart)in the room look at the new little guy that interrupted the "meeting" that was on. "Brother...?" I look up from hugging France.

"Yup it's your dear older brother, now lets go home,mom might have come home when we are not there." the kid say. "Mom...mom...she is gone..." I whimpered and resumed crying again. His eyes widen then he turned around to look at all of us, "Who tell him that?I'm gonna kill the person that told him the truth."Out of anger my brother accidentally spoke the truth. "The truth...?brother...you lied to me...?" I cried and jump off France lap and ran away. (Weird and hard to picture XD) "Tchh...idiot don't run off what if some scary nation come and capture you for example that weird long blond haired guy?" My brother said. I stop in the midst of running out of the door and walk back to where my brother is. Germany came and pick me and my brother up. "Hey let go of me, you muscle dude I can walk myself." My brother thrashed around. Germany then place us on the middle of the table. "Ve~ twins like me and Romano." Italy commented. My brother sat on the table with his arm folded and looking pissed off (Picture a angry chibi Romano), "Ok here everyone look."Germany said and a black board appeared behind him. He turned around and wrote with a chalk,

Monday: America and Canada

Tuesday: China and Russia

Wednesday: England and France

Thursday:Italy and Romano

Friday:Germany and Prussia

Saturday:Romania and Spain

Sunday:Norway and anyone who is free

"This will be the timetable of taking care of the twins."Said Germany after he finish writing. "There will be no change to the current arrangements. If no questions this meeting ends now." Since it was a Wednesday it was England and France turn to bring us home.

At the hotel where France and England are staying. Still Shiroko's POV

"Hey frog I'm taking Shiroko you take Aoi."England said as pick me up. "Non non Angleterre, I'm taking Shiroko." France said and whisk me out of England arms. "I don't want you to hurt my cute little Shiroko, I don't think Germany should allow you to take care of them, look what happen to America." France said sighing and shaking his head in sympathy. "Hey frog I did take care of America well." England snapped back. "I'M HEROOOO~" America shouted before crashing into France and England's room. "Did anyone call the HERO ?" Both France and England face palmed, "No one did America get back to your own room."England said while pushing America out of their shared room. "NO I'M THE HERO." America said while he stuffed a burger that he magically whipped out of no where into his mouth. England sighed and shouted out, "CANADA BRING YOU BROTHER BACK"

After a while Canada came down with Kumajiro on his back, he wheeze out "Sorry England about America,Now come with me you idiot!"

"Eh?Canammm...-gulp- no I want to -bite- stamm here -swallow-."America whined. "No America we are disturbing them." Canada reasoned.

Through all this commotion they suddenly heard laughter. They all turn and look at me who was laughing. "See Shiroko dosen't think we are a bother, he likes me." America said as he push pass England and came towards me trying to hug me. "Amérique don't you dare come near me and Shiroko with your bad food." Said France who moved at far end of the room to avoid America.

"PEOPLE!Please go back to your own bloody room.I want to sleep." a sleepy and angry Aoi shouted that shout, America and Canada went back to their room and England had no choice but to share his bed with Aoi while France and I cuddled on the bed.

20 Years Later (They look like the pic of the story.)

Both Shiroko and Aoi are all grown up as Nations. Shiroko grow up and has slight strictness and neatness of a German, expert in flirting like Italy,Romano and France, a great black and white magic user like England, Romania and Norway, Aoi was also a great magic user and with the old Magic Trio they form a new and more powerful group now known as Magic Quintet. Shiroko has also became a great gourmet and has a lover, grow up to be similar to Shiroko, his lover, Romania, but not strict like Germany he follow more of Prussia.

The and Aoi the new found nations leave happily ever after with their lover till the end of the world.

I was planning to discountinue this fanfic but oh well imma end this in a stupid and random way.A hard story to write if I was trying to keep this short, but I have other fanfic which is much easier to write since this fanfic is easier to imagine, there are more of the story but maybe I would write another fanfic but with the use of Shiroko and Aoi. Thxn for reading and sorry for sucky english, I have a new FrUk fanfic please read, it is called New Love?


End file.
